


Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down

by sushigirlali



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, College bar, Frenemies, sexy too, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushigirlali/pseuds/sushigirlali
Summary: Hux gives Ben some surprisingly good dating advice and Rey finally makes her move.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	1. Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down

**Summary:** Hux gives Ben some surprisingly good dating advice and Rey finally makes her move.

 **Pairing:** Rey/Ben and Rose/Hux

 **Continuity:** College AU

 **A/N:** I pulled this two-shot out of my Reylo Drabbles collection because I'm once again thinking about how every character got screwed by tros, including Hux!! Anyway, here's a short and sweet AU where frenemies Ben and Armitage help each other out to get their girls!!

* * *

 **Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down  
** **By: sushigirlali**

* * *

Ben Solo stared into his half-full pint of beer, watching the carbonated bubbles fizzle into nothingness with a detached kind of fascination. For the third time this week, he found himself facing a wall of graffiti in the backmost booth of Maz’s Castle. The dive bar was close to campus and quite popular with his fellow students, but the reason Ben frequented Maz’s haunt above all others had more to do with the fact that she was an old family friend than the atmosphere.

He felt comfortable wallowing in his misery within the confines of her establishment, knowing she would look out for him if he drank too much or got into any trouble. Not that Ben was a troublemaker. Well, not anymore, at least. The hazard of having an uncle on staff at the university, he supposed...

“Hey, what’s up with you?” Ben’s roommate and longtime frenemy Armitage Hux slipped into the seat opposite him. They hadn’t planned to meet up tonight, but Ben was thankful for the company, however borderline hostile it may be. “Somebody die?”

“Not for lack of trying,” Ben said irreverently. 

“No doubt.” Hux waved over a waiter and ordered an old fashioned. “Your father again?”

“My father again,” Ben sighed.

“What was it this time?”

“Skydiving.”

“Does he have a death wish, or…?”

“I don’t think so.” Ben signaled the bartender for another beer. Talking about his father always required liquid courage. “He and my mother are happy, I think, but they had me really young. He used to be a fighter pilot, you know, but after I came along…” Ben paused as a tall blonde set their drinks on the table.

“Thanks,” Hux told the waitress. “Here, take my card. I have a feeling we may be here a while.” Once they were alone again, Hux indicated for him to continue. “So, what? You think he’s trying to relive the glory days or something?”

“Yes. No. Maybe?” Ben downed the remnants of his first glass before pulling a fresh lemon shandy in front of him. “My mother has been getting anxious about my lack of love life lately, so...”

“What’s that got to do with your dad?”

“Everything,” he chuckled. “If my mom’s stressed out, then so is dad.”

“So hook up with somebody then,” Hux said easily. “There are 2,000 people at this school, you’ve got to have the hots for at least one of them.”

“Yeah, but that’s not the kind of relationship I want.”

Hux pulled a face. “Who said anything about a relationship?”

Ben rolled his eyes. “Not everybody is content to fuck their way through the yearbook, Hux.”

“We don’t have a yearbook,” he pointed out. “This isn’t high school, Solo.”

“I know that.”

“Then stop acting like a child.”

“I’m not--!” Ben took a deep breath. He wasn’t in the mood for a fight. “Regardless, you get my meaning.” 

Hux peered over his shoulder for a moment, but Ben was too focused on correcting him to notice. “I’m not sure I do,” he smirked. “Please, explain your ideal type of partner to me. I have a feeling I know, but I’m all ears.”

“Never mind, you’ll just laugh,” he frowned, leaning back against the booth and crossing his arms. Ben did his best not to pout.

“No, seriously,” Hux insisted, “I want to know.”

Ben considered him for a moment, trying to gauge his expression. “Why?”

“I’m just interested as your...friend.” Hux made a good show of sincerity, but Ben noticed his hesitation on the last word.

“Right,” he said skeptically.

“I swear I won’t laugh.” Hux held up a hand. “Scouts honor.”

“Alright, well...take Rey Niima, for example,” Ben said slowly. His hands shook a little just thinking about her bright smile, so he took another swing of ale before continuing.

“That orphan girl in your Calc class?” Hux let out a whistle. “She’s hot.”

“Don't talk about her like that,” Ben glared. “Sure she’s beautiful, but Rey is also intelligent, driven, and kind. And she doesn’t hide from her past, either. Rey volunteers at the homeless shelter downtown on weekends and works with children in the foster care system every other friday.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah,” he said dreamily. “Rey’s special. She’s the type of girl you take home to mom; the kind you marry.”

“Hmm,” Hux grunted, taking a measured sip of his bourbon.

“Hmm, what?” Ben queried, narrowing his gaze. “You disagree?”

“I don’t disagree per se, but…”

“But?” he demanded.

“You seem to think Niima is all lollipops and candy bars,” Hux said with a speculative smirk, “but I bet behind closed doors she’s handcuffs and gags.”

Ben nearly dropped his beer in shock. “Why the fuck would you say that?” 

“It’s the way she looks at you,” Hux shrugged. 

“What? How does she look at me?”

“Like she wants to tie you to her bed and have her way with you.” Hux winced at the thought. “It’s disgusting, really.”

“You’re lying,” Ben charged. There was no way Rey Niima was interested in him. They’d been friends for more than a year, he’d have noticed. Wouldn’t he?

“I’m a lot of things,” he replied, “but a liar isn’t one of them.” Hux tilted his head as if studying an annoyingly complex math problem. “And now, I shall take my leave, secure in the fact that I am the best friend you’ll ever have.”

“What on earth do you—”

“Hi, Ben.”

Ben jumped as Rey took Hux’s empty seat, knocking his knee against the table. “Ouch!”

She hid a laugh behind her hand. “Are you okay?” 

“Fine!” he said tightly. “And you?”

“Doing well.”

“Ready for the mid-term next week?”

“I think so,” Rey fiditged. Was she nervous about something?

“If you want to study together, I’d be more than willing to—”

“I heard everything,” she blurted. 

“You heard everything?” he said blankly.

“Your friend—the redhead—he saw me sit down behind you,” she said in a rush. “His expression told me to keep my mouth shut, so I did. And...and I heard everything.”

Ben started looking for an exit. “Oh.”

“Right, so I thought I would just ask if you, um, maybe...wanna come back to my place?”

“To study?” Ben said dumbly.

Rey reached across the table and grasped his trembling hand. “No, to...socialize. Because your buddy wasn’t wrong.”

“He wasn’t?” Ben asked, letting go of his glass and giving her his other hand.

She shook her head. “No, he wasn’t wrong. About anything.”

* * *

And that’s how Ben Solo ended up handcuffed to Rey Niima’s double bed with a pair of her pink panties stuffed into his mouth. To say he was surprised by his good fortune would be an understatement. 

“Are you okay?” she said softly, gently rising up and down on his thick cock. Her tight sheath constricted around him on every downstroke, creating a tantalizing pressure that had his toes curling. 

“Yes!” he groaned through the makeshift gag. “Fuck me, Rey!” The words were muffled, but her devious smile told him that she got the gist.

“Oh, do you want it harder, faster?” Rey stretched over him, grasping his bound wrists where they rested above his head. She had secured him to the wrought iron headboard with a pair of heavy duty silver cuffs the moment she got him naked. “Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

“Please!” he tried.

“What was that?” she teased, leaning closer. Her lips ghosted over his cheek, her tongue traced his ear. “Tell me what you want, Ben.”

“Rey! Mmph!” he choked. Immediately, she stopped moving and removed the gag.

“Are you okay?” Her hands fluttered against his chest as she looked down at him with concern. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“I’m fine,” he gasped, lifting his hips to encourage her back into motion. “I just choked a little. Next time I probably shouldn’t try to talk.”

Rey kissed his cheek again, then his lips. “Next time?”

“Well, I—” he stammered, “I hope this isn’t just a one night stand.”

“Me either,” she said shyly. 

Ben smiled at the contradiction. Rey was sweet, but surprisingly naughty too; a real catch as far as he was concerned. “Will you be my girlfriend then?”

Rey braced her hands on his shoulders and started making love to him again. She took him in to the hilt, then rose up again and again, squeezing him in the most delicious way.

“Is that a yes?” he had to inquire, moaning when she suddenly pinned him down to the bed. She was thin, but her arms were toned, her thighs strong.

“Don’t you know?” she purred. “My body is screaming the answer.”

Ben caught his breath, focusing on the place where they were connected, on the way she was gazing at him. “Yes,” he said, answering his own question.

“So, does that mean I get to meet your mother then?” she chuckled, reminding him about the conversation she’d overhead.

“I'd be honored to introduce you,” he replied sincerely. “But enough talk,” he rumbled. “I thought you were going to fuck me hard and fast.”

Rey bit her lip, flushing with arousal. “I’m really glad you like being tied up,” she murmured, grinding down on him so fiercely that he was straining against the handcuffs in seconds. “Because I don’t ever want to let you up from my bed.”

“Me too,” he said, feeling exhilarated by her possession; feeling better than he had in months. “Who knew?”

-FIN-

* * *

 **A/N:** Hux knew! You owe him now, Ben! Best friends for life! Haha thanks for reading!!


	2. A Rose By Any Other Name

**Summary:** Sequel to Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down - Ben looks for a way to pay Hux back for fixing him up with Rey when Rose Tico walks into their favorite college bar.

 **Pairing:** Rey/Ben & Rose/Hux

 **Continuity:** College AU

 **A/N:** What can I say? I’m into GingerFlower now too :3 

* * *

**A Rose By Any Other Name** **  
** **By: sushigirlali**

* * *

Facing the small interior of Maz’s Castle from the backmost booth, Ben Solo contemplated his roommate’s blank expression. Hux was being uncharacteristically patient as he waited for their pitcher to be refilled by the busy bartender. Normally, the man would have started complaining about the lack of speedy service within thirty seconds of reaching the counter, but Hux seemed distracted by something tonight. 

“What’s up with Hux, you reckon?” Ben said aloud.

“Huh?” Rey Niima looked up from the massive plate of nachos they were sharing.

“Hux,” he said again, nodding toward the bar. “He’s been standing there for five minutes while Phasma serves everyone but him.” 

“Did they have a fight?” Rey queried, licking sour cream off her fingers.

“I don’t think so,” Ben replied, absently passing her a couple napkins. “But who knows, they’ve got a complicated relationship.”

“Are they… you-know-whating?”

Ben snorted and looked down at his girlfriend of three months. Despite all the ways they’d had each other, she was still shy about sexual topics in public. “You-know-whating?”

“Shut up,” she muttered. “Well, are they?”

“No, I don’t think Phasma swings that way,” he said simply. 

“So, what would they fight about then?”

“No idea, but...” he paused as Rey’s best friend Rose walked into the bar, drawing Hux’s gaze like a magnet. He stood up straight as she waved and walked toward him, fumbling with the empty pitcher in his grasp until Phasma snatched it away from him. “No way,” Ben mumbled, starting to put the pieces together. “No freakin way!”

“What!” Rey jumped, startled by his exclamation.

“Hux and Rose!” he said, glad the music was loud enough to cover his excitement.

“What?” Rey’s hazel eyes flashed toward the front of the room. “No freakin way,” she seconded, shaking her head. “No way is Hux interested in Rose.”

“Why not? Come on,” he laughed, “just look at him!”

“And what am I supposed to be seeing?”

“Well, he looks… you know… lovesick or whatever.”

“Lovesick or whatever?” Rey raised a brow.

“Yeah, you know what I mean.” Now that all the pieces were before him, Ben recognized his roommate's wistful expression for what it was: infatuation. Hell, maybe even love. He knew because it was the same expression that had adorned his face every day since Rey had agreed to be his girlfriend. 

“Hmm… remind you of anyone?” Rey poked him through a small hole in the side of his shirt.

He sent her a sappy smile in return. “Yeah.” Then, smirking, “You.” 

“Ben Solo!” she gasped in mock outrage, thumping his hard bicep.

“I’m kidding!” he chuckled, pulling her close. Ben nuzzled into her neck, pressing quick kisses against her skin until she giggled. “You know I’m crazy about you.”

“Oh, I know,” she said smugly, kissing his cheek in return. “So, what are we gonna do about him?”

“Who?” he teased.

Rey stuck her tongue out at him. “Hux, duh! We kinda owe him, you know.”

“I know,” he replied, mulling it over. “Maybe we could trick him the same way he tricked me?”

“You mean get him to spill his guts while the love of his life is sitting quietly behind him?” she said pertly.

Ben pinched her curvy backside. 

“Hey!” she yelped. “Not here!”

“Later, then?” he inquired, only half-joking.

She gave him a heated look. “Yes, now let’s concentrate on your friend.”

Satisfied, Ben switched his attention back to the bar. “Right, well—fuck!”

Rey jumped again. “What the hell, Ben?”

“Look!” he said, gesturing wildly.

“Stop that,” she gasped, yanking his hands down. “They’ll notice us staring!”

“Not likely with the way Hux is jamming his tongue down Rose’s throat!” Ben said, half in disgust, half in admiration.

Rey let out a squeak of surprise as Rose tugged her ginger beau closer by sliding her capable hands into his back pockets. “Oh my god,” she whispered, scandalized. “I never realized Rose was so forward!”

“I’ll say,” he whistled when sweet, innocent Rose Tico squeezed Hux’s backside. “Much more of this and Maz will kick them out of here for indecent behavior.”

“Wait, it’s okay, they’re stopping.”

Ben let out a sigh of relief that quickly became strangled. “Oh god, they’re coming over here. Quick, act natural!”

“Okay!” Rey began shoveling nachos into her mouth at an alarming rate.

“That’s not—sweetheart, please don’t choke yourself—”

“Isn’t that your job, Solo?” Hux joked as he and Rose drew level with their table.

“Shut up!” Ben blushed, hating how much his frienemy knew about his love life.

“Now, now, boys, let’s not fight,” Rose laughed, but Ben could hear the underlying warning in her tone. “We have something to tell you!”

“You’re fucking?” Ben said without meaning to. “I mean—”

“Ben Solo!” three sets of voices yelled at him.

He held up his hands in surrender. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to say that!”

“At any rate,” Rose glared at him before slipping back into her usual cheerful self, “Armitage and I have decided to start dating.” She looked at Ben again. “Isn’t that great?” she said narrowly.

“Wonderful,” he agreed at once, shrinking back against the booth. “Congratulations!”

“Thank you,” Rose sniffed. “Well, have a good night then.”

“You’re leaving?” Rey asked. “But you just got here!”

“Yeah,” Hux smirked, slipping an arm around Rose’s waist. “So, don’t wait up.”

“Bye, Rey! Bye, Ben!” Rose waved as Hux pulled her away.

“So,” Ben said once they were out of earshot, “they’re definitely going back to my place to—”

“Fuck?” Rey finished. “Oh, for sure.”

“Then… your place will be empty for the night, right?” he said slowly.

“Yeah, I guess. Why—oh! Ohhhh!” Rey pushed Ben out of the booth so hard he almost fell to the ground. “Sorry, baby!” she cried, setting him right before slapping a twenty on the table. “Let’s go,” she said, holding out a hand.

Ben took it gladly. “As you wish,” he grinned.

* * *

“Like this?”

“A little harder.”

“Feel good?”

“Yesss!”

“Don’t tell Rose about this, okay?”

“Why—not?”

“Because she’ll tell Hux and he’ll never let me live it down that we tried choking because of him.”

“You—really—owe—Hux—a—lot.”

“...I know.”

-FIN-

* * *

 **A/N:** Will Ben ever pay Hux back for setting him up with Rey?? Maybe in some future drabble, though Hux did already nab himself an awesome girlfriend :P Check out my other drabbles and long fics! There are many lol


End file.
